El plan perfecto
by uchihita1427
Summary: -mi nombre es Kiku, ¿que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado? -dijo sensualmente mientras nos alejábamos de la disco. –les presento a mi novia su nombre es Sakura Haruno -Suijetsu era novio de la chica con la que yo... -¡esa noche fui YO quien se acostó contigo! -le dije olvidando un pequeño detalle. –¿Y tú qué hiciste el fin de semana? –dijo pícaramente. –terminamos.


**Bueno tal vez al principio les paresca un poco aburrido pero descuiden se pone mejor muajajajaja :D te agradesco tanto tía por haberme sacado de ese congelamiento cerebral en el que mi cerebro no daba para mas **_**((para eso estamos))**_

**Summary: **-mi nombre es Kiku, ¿que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas privado -dijo sensualmente mientras nos alejábamos de la disco. –les presento a mi novia su nombre es Sakura Haruno -Suijetsu era novio de la chica con la que yo... -¡esa noche YO era Daisuke EL te está mintiendo fui YO quien se acostó contigo! -le dije olvidando un pequeño detalle. –¿Y tú qué hiciste el fin de semana? –dijo pícaramente. –ese fue el plan perfecto. –terminamos.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y eso no me pertenece es de kishi-sempai, si fueran mios Neji estaría vivo, Tenten con el, Kiba con Ino, Sasuke (perro, los vean el manga me ntenderán) nunca se hubiera ido de konoha y matado a Itachi-kun TT_TT, Hinata ya le hubiera dado una cachetada y gritado a Naruto que lo ama (aun la batalla de pain me trauma), Temari seria la mujer problemática del problemático… y bueeeno hubieran muchos pequeños corriendo por las calles de konoha y… _((wow si que tienes ideas)) _lose estúpido kishi no recibió mis mensajes

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 20 años, y estudio medicina en la universidad de konoha, tengo un promedio excelente, soy educado, muy guapo el hijo perfecto. Tengo novia y no es por nada, pero no la soporto, su nombre es Karin, es la típica niña de papi mimada…

Estoy hablando mal de novia, mejor cambiemos de tema… mis amigos son Naruto y Suijetsu, Naruto tiene a su novia "la adorable Hinata-chan" según el, y Suijetsu digamos que es tipo de "hola, sexo desenfrenado, adiós"

Me encuentro ahora con ambos ya que vamos a una discoteca llamada "akatsuki" en la cual trabaja mi hermano, solo espero que alguno de nosotros (nótese que hablo de mi) quede consiente para manejar el auto

.

-mira Sasuke hay muchas chicas lindas –me decía un Suijetsu ya algo pasado de copas

-Suijetsu tengo novia –cruel verdad, viendo a muchas chicas desnudándome con la mirada

-aburridoooo –canturreo Suijetsu -¿y tu Naruto?

-mi Hinata-chan me matara por haber bebido dattebayo –dijo Naruto tomándose de golpe el contenido de su vaso de cuya procedencia desconozco

-par de mojigatos –dijo yéndose con una (ardiente cabe destacar) chica de cabello rojo con un vestido negro ajustado

Y hay estábamos, dos jóvenes guapos en una discoteca, con muchas mujeres hermosas que solo te miran con pensamientos nada actos para menores de 18, a las 1 de la madrugada, mientras la necesidad de tener a una chica contigo te hace falta y con novias que si se enteran que las engañaron son capaces de contratar al FBI (contando de que el papa de Naruto le tiene afecto a Hinata y es policía, y al mismo tiempo es el tío de Karin)

Como sea, todos mis pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver a una chica ¿pelirroja? O ¿pelinegra? Bien la luz no esta a mi favor, pero sé que tenia un vestido rojo intenso con unos tacones a juego y me miraba fijamente, pero no como las demás (o si, no me e fijado en las personas a mi alrededor) ella me miraba sensualmente y por alguna razón yo le respondía de la misma manera, bien sus ojos debían de ser… mierda definitivamente la luz no esta a mi favor, ni el alcohol ni mucho menos la música

-mucho gusto –me dijo al oído la chica, bien ¿en qué momento se acercó? No tengo idea ¿Por qué no la alejo? Porque me gusta… ¿yo dije eso? –Mi nombre es Kiku –dijo con una hermosa voz y hay vi sus ojos claramente, ya que brillaban, porque eran de un color verde… no, jade, un hermoso color jade

-mi nombre es Daisuke –dije de igual manera, no le daría mi nombre a una extraña, al diablo el hecho de tener novia, no creo que se entere y además solo por una noche, no importa si Minato-san me castra y luego me calcino en el infierno, abre muerto feliz

-te gustaría ir a otro lugar con menos gente –dijo sensualmente rosando sus labios con mi oreja derecha, bien era buena en el juego

-seria un placer –dije siguiéndola mientras dejaba a Naruto solo con varias chicas acosándolo

**Sigo siendo chibi ttebane**

Me desperté en una habitación de la cual no conocía (ni la habitación, ni como llegue, ni tampoco como me iré) hasta que aspire un aroma embriagante, aquel que solo los botones de cerezo dan

-Kiku –recordé la noche anterior (la GRAN noche anterior) y busque a mi lado –no esta… -misterioso, nadie deja a Sasuke Uchiha solo, mire de nuevo a mi alrededor y mi mirada se poso en la mesita de noche en donde posaba una nota que decía con una hermosa caligrafía –Daisuke- la abrí

_Fue una noche estupenda espero y se repita, por cierto mi nombre no es "Kiku" _

_Sakura Haruno…_

-Sakura Haruno… genial e tenido la mejor noche de la vida, y solo se el nombre de la persona… y que tiene ojos jades, bravo –dije en voz alta con sarcasmo, malhumorado mire el reloj –¡es tarde! –dije mientras salía corriendo buscando mis pantalones

Manejaba mi auto ultimo modelo en dirección a mi departamento (el cual compartía con Suijetsu y Naruto) se preguntaran ¿Por qué vivía con estos idiotas si mi familia era millonaria? Sencillamente porque prefería vivir alejado de mi familia (nótese de la empresa familiar) bueno llegue al departamento, por suerte hoy era sábado y no tenia que ir a la universidad. Me escabullí por el edificio, lo menos que quería era que los chicos me vieran, así que camine discretamente sin llamar la atención por la planta baja, gracias señora Fu por quedarse dormida, me adentre en el ascensor y llegue al pent house, me introduje en mi habitación y me di una larga ducha.

Deduje que Suijetsu se había quedado dormido en un motel con cierta pelirroja que vi en la disco, y Naruto debía de estar buscando una excusa por la cual desapareció sin decirle nada a Hinata, mhp dobe

Al salir de una refrescante ducha me instale en mi laptop sin tener mas nada que hacer, abrí unas cuantas paginas entre ella YouTube, Facebook, unas tareas que debía de realizar para la universidad, Twitter, entre otras

Aburrido decidí buscar el nombre de la chica con la que estuve anoche por el Facebook.

_Sakura Haruno _

Teclee en el buscador, había muchos resultados así que le di al primero, según su imagen de portada se mostraban esos hermosos ojos jade, y su cabello estaba suelto ondulado de color… ¿rojo? Un muy rojo fuerte

No podía seguir viendo mas imágenes porque me lo impedía al no ser mi amiga, al parecer por lo que pude ver, estudia en la misma universidad que yo y este era su primer año ya que se había mudado de Suna y…

Mierda Sasuke, tienes NOVIA si quieres intentar algo con esta chica (que solo la e visto una vez hay que recordar) tienes que terminar con Karin… mierda

Como sea, apague la laptop y me acosté en mi cama sin hacer absolutamente nada, tanto silencio me hacia falta

***-*-*-3 días después*-*-*-***

Por alguna extraña razón hoy estábamos Karin, Naruto, Hinata y yo esperando pacientemente a que Suijetsu llegara ya que hoy seria el fin del mundo porque Suijetsu había conseguido una novia

Recordando el tema de Sakura, no podía olvidarme de ella tenia sueños (nada productivos cabe destacar) con ella, no la veía en la universidad y eso me llegaba a molestar, y por decir "la cereza del pastel" Karin estaba mas insoportable que nunca

-¡cuando va a llegar dattebayo! –grito enojado el dobe

-no sé pero de haber sabido que ese idiota iba a tardar tanto no hubiera venido ni siquiera –dijo de igual forma Hinata, esa chica es bipolar a veces esta dulce y tímida, y después parece un volcán en plena erupción

-pues que aparezca rápido –dijo Karin ella desde que conoció a Suijetsu a tenido cierta… rivalidad y odio hacia el… es muy extraño que no lo mencione con el "maldito sushi podrido" o "ese pez albino de mierda"

-mhp –tan hablador yo como siempre, unos segundos después vimos como Suijetsu se acercaba y junto a él se encontraba una chica de estatura mediana vestía un vestido verde claro y unas botas marrones con un cinturón a juego, una diadema marrón que le sostenía el cabello de un peculiar tono rosa y unos lentes de sol marrón oscuro.

-¡hola chicos! –Dijo un contento Suijetsu a lo que todos lo miramos mal por la tardanza de 3 horas –je, je, ya sé que me tarde es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida –dijo rascándose la nuca

-deberías dejar de tomar las clases de Kakashi-sensei dattebayo –dijo Naruto moviendo un dedo

-olvidando eso –dijo Suijetsu cambiando de tema –Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, fosforito –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Karin lo miraba con… ¿odio? No estoy seguro –quiero presentarles a mi novia ella se llama _Sakura Haruno _–hablo de nuevo justo en el momento en el que la de cabello rosa se quito los lentes de sol, revelando así esos hermosos ojos jades que vi el fin de semana

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga –dijo Hinata estrechando su mano, aunque yo seguía en otro mundo tratando de asimilar que Suijetsu era novio de la chica que…

¿Podría decir que me gusta alguien con quien tuve relaciones y que vi una sola vez? … no estoy seguro de ello

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha –dije frio como si no la conociera ni nada, ella levanto la mirada y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron… fue… asombroso, siento que esta chica será mi mayor deseo y perdición

-mucho gusto –dijo con una sonrisa amable estrechando mi mano, se coloco de nuevo los lentes de sol y me miro a través de ellos, juraría que me guiño coquetamente el ojo, debieron de ser imaginaciones mías, ella no podía reconocerme y yo había dado un nombre falso después de todo.

-¿bien chicos que les parece si vamos a comer pizza? –dijo Suijetsu contento tomando de la cintura a Sakura… mientras esta reía por lo bajo

-suena bien –hablaron Naruto y Hinata -¿y ustedes? –dijo Naruto mirándome a mi y a Karin

-claro –dijimos a regañadientes ambos, no sé porque Karin lo habrá dicho de esa manera pero tampoco le preguntaría, allá ella.

Ya en la pizzería no podía (y no es como si lo intentara) dejar de ver a Sakura de reojo, no preste atención cuando pedimos la pizza, ni cuando la trajeron solo estaba pendiente y miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura, quien se reía melodiosamente junto con Suijetsu cuando este le susurraba algo al oído. Karin seguía malhumorada, Naruto hablaba como tonto enamorado con Hinata y de vez en cuanto esta le susurraba _quien sabe que cosas_ a Naruto con lo cual él se colocaba con el rostro más rojo que el cabello de Kushina Uzumaki.

-y bien… -llamo la atención Suijetsu con una estúpida sonrisa de tiburón -¿Qué hicieron el fin de semana? –dijo alzando las cejas picaron mientras Naruto, Karin y yo nos ahogábamos con el agua

-¿pa-para que preguntas si tu estuviste con nosotros? –dijo nervioso Naruto al parecer Hinata no sabía nada

-Naruto-kun… -dijo Hinata amenazadoramente – ¿no dijiste que pasaste el fin de semana en casa de tu abuela Mito? –Naruto trago seco mientras una gota de sudor le rodaba por la sien -¿Dónde estabas?

-eeehhh… yo… b-bueno… estaba… -dijo tartamudeando mientras el aura asesina de Hinata se desprendía por todo su alrededor, ok era aterrador

-estábamos los tres en una discoteca –dijo Suijetsu con una sonrisa, volví a mirar a Naruto… solo distinguí un rayo amarillo corriendo tres cuadras más lejos de la pizzería y Hinata quien se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento, dejo su parte del dinero de la pizza, se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado y susurro lentamente

-_si Naruto hizo algo indebido… _-dijo lentamente -_ve preparando su funeral… _-dijo y luego se fue caminando lentamente detrás de Naruto

-¿y bien Sasuke? –dijo Suijetsu luego de ver como Hinata se iba

-¿y bien qué? –dije sin comprender

-¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? –dijo con una sonrisita como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo… maldito Suijetsu

-estuve contigo en la discoteca –dije tranquilo

-qué recuerdos ¿no, cielo? –dijo pasando un brazo detrás de Sakura mientras esta sonreía y lo abrazaba por la cintura… un momento ¿recuerdos? –y pensar que terminamos juntos por una discoteca –dijo acercándose para besarla, de improvisto llame la atención de ambos… no dejaría que… digo tenía que aclarar un punto

-¿Cómo dices Suijetsu? –dije evitando que se besaran, ambos me miraron y Sakura se adelantó en contestar

-si, digamos que sui y yo nos conocimos esa noche y decidí hablarle, luego nosotros… -estaba hablando Sakura pero Suijetsu la interrumpió

-cariño esas cosas son _privadas _–decía con una sonrisa pícara… un momento… que se conocieron haciendo…

-¿ustedes estuvieron juntos el día de la discoteca? –dije sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa, porque era imposible ¡fui yo quien se acostó con Sakura! ¡No el! Ahora la pregunta sería ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-si –dijeron con una sonrisa tonta –me enamore completamente del chico con el que estuve ese día –pero fui YO

-fue muy divertido –dijo Suijetsu –ninguno de nosotros dijo su nombre –un momento… -ella me conoció como "Daisuke" y yo a ella como "Kiku"

¿es que hasta los nombres los copio?

-Sakura… -dije sin evitar otra sonrisa de lado –YO era Daisuke no EL –dije señalándome y luego a Suijetsu ella ladeo el rostro sin comprender –esa noche YO era Daisuke EL te está mintiendo fui YO quien se acostó contigo –dije hablando lo más claro posible, ella coloco la mano ocultando su boca en una perfecta O y Suijetsu se cruzó de brazos con una… ¿sonrisa? Porque sonre… mierda

-¿Qué te acostaste con quién? –Karin, Karin, Karin mierda olvide que estaba con Karin

-que interesante… -dijo Suijetsu por lo bajo -¿y tú zanahoria, que hiciste el fin de semana? –dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa de lado

-¿yo? Estaba… ayudando a la tía Kushina a pintar su casa –dijo automáticamente

-¿así? –dijo incrédulo Suijetsu –¿y cuánto tiempo estuviste de viaje?

-de ¿de viaje? –dijo un poco nerviosa… esperen

-sí, tengo entendido que se fue a Latinoamérica a tratar un caso muy importante –para que quede claro la señora Kushina es una abogada muy reconocida e todo el mundo

-¿dije la tía Kushina? Quise decir el tío Minato –dijo mirando a otro lugar… no me digas

-pero Minato-san se fue con Kushina-san, es por eso que Naruto estaba con su abuela Mito –dije cruzándome de brazos

-¡bueno ya! –Dijo Karin entrando en la histeria -¡el fin de semana yo también estaba en esa discoteca y tuve relaciones con Suijetsu! ¡¿Contentos?! –dijo mirando a Suijetsu a Sakura y a mí, luego se sentó de mala manera mirando a otro lado ruborizada, pero que enredo se volvió todo

-un momento… -dije llamando la atención de todos –si Karin se acostó con Suijetsu quiere decir que tú eras la pelirroja con la que el desapareció –ellos asintieron –y si yo me acosté con Sakura quiere decir que le gusto –dije con una sonrisa ladina a lo que ella me devolvió una igual –la pregunta sería ¿Cómo diablos terminaron ustedes dos juntos? –dije molesto

-eso fue una historia muy divertida –dijeron ambos, luego Sakura tomo la palabra –el motel en donde nos hospedamos fue el mismo en el que se hospedo Suijetsu y Karin, cuando desperté temprano salí de la habitación y tome tus llaves del auto para sacar mi abrigo en ese momento Suijetsu también iba saliendo y me observo entrando a tu auto –dijo riéndose un poco –luego de explicarle que no era una ladrona y que él me dijera que tu nombre era Sasuke no Daisuke y que eras su amigo, yo quería ser tu novia –dijo con un leve sonrojo que la hizo ver completamente adorable –y él me dijo que tenías novia, así que ya que Suijetsu se acostó con Karin y yo contigo, y a Suijetsu le gusta Karin decidimos hacer un "plan" para que ustedes revelaran lo que hicieron. –explico Sakura lo más entendible posible

-el plan perfecto –dije junto con Karin –ok solo hay una cosa que decir –dijo Karin me observo y ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo

-terminamos –dijimos al unísono y paso lo que nadie pensó que pasaría. Karin se lanzó encima de Suijetsu y lo beso salvajemente

-mm… nos… vammos… -dijo Suijetsu entre besos salvajes alejándose en su auto

-Sasuke-kun –llamo mi atención Sakura colocando su dedo índice en su labio inferior (acto que me pareció sumamente adorable) -¿quieres ser mi novio? –adiós cordura

Me acerque como un gato a su presa, y coloque mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza acorralándola

-¿quieres ir a un lugar con menos gente? –dije sensualmente en su oreja como ella había hecho conmigo

-sería un placer –dijo besándome entre dulce y salvaje, cariñoso pero muy sensual… esta chica me volvería loco de remate

_Pero nadie en el mundo está cuerdo_

**Aquí estoooooy! Uchihita reportándose, y volviendo con este one-shot, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué subo esto hoy? … ¿Qué? ¿no se lo preguntan? pues responderé algo que nadie se pregunta porque yo… *tamborileo* CUMPLO EL 27 DE ENERO 13 AÑOS! (._.)/ y bueeeno ya saben no tendría tiempo de subir este one-shot despues asi que aquí esta lo prometido es deuada…**

**Felicitaciones, regalos, bendiciones, preguntas de porque soy chibi, preguntas de cualquier locura existente en el planeta tierra, regalos, obsequios, presentes, invitaciones a Japón, barras enormes sambas… mándelo por reviews **_**((recuerden yo cumpli el 14)) **_**si, tía ya cumplio y tiene 5 meses x3 y voy a tener un hemanito y un pimito! TOY HAPPY! Y urbi cumple el martes tampoco se les olvide asi que besos y apapachos **


End file.
